


Stolen Kisses

by angelmist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, friendstolovers, universityAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmist/pseuds/angelmist
Summary: Jeonghan likes Jisoo, but Jisoo on the other hand, just feels bad.





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> "I like you."
> 
> "Oh?" a light, teasing tone sounded from between Jisoo's parted lips as he casted his gaze towards the older male, the corner of his lips twitching upwards, "I like you too, Jeonghan."
> 
> "No, I mean," Jeonghan cleared his throat, meeting his gaze, "I like you."
> 
> "Oh," Jisoo averted his gaze away quickly, "Oh."
> 
> \---  
> 8, 605 words, it's a long ride.

Everyone was clever enough to avoid Yoon Jeonghan. It was as if an ill-omen followed him everywhere he went. Not only that, but his name spread around campus so fast that rumors began to spread with it. The man dressed in black clothing, with soft delicate, angelic features but held cold eyes that could pierce right through someone's body, and his soft lips that held back a sharp tongue. And it wasn't until Jeonghan finally crossed the line that his life began to go downhill.

Sitting in the uncomfortable, hard plush chairs in the office, he leaned back, feeling the soft tuft of his hair brush lightly against the bland wall. Slouching down in his seat, his right leg bounced up and down, hands clasped on his stomach as he watched each staff members converse quietly amongst themselves. _Huh. I'm surprised they're quiet for once. Usually, they didn't care at all if they blabbed about their students that walked in here._ Jeonghan even swore overhearing his own name mingling into their conversation while he sat in front of them. He was at a disbelief at how this school worked. But he had no say in it at all - they already had enough hearing whatever vulgar or obnoxious words from him. That being said, he felt a bit proud of that, that also just meant he never had to justify himself over the most stupid things others would make up about him just for attention, just for him to be some sort of scapegoat. Then again, it was wise enough to not even mingle with him in the first place. Jeonghan was a bad,  _bad_ man after all.

"Yoon Jeonghan."

The familiar gruff voice rang, silencing the entire office immediately. It was almost chilling to him at how strong of an effect the principal had on them all. Nonetheless, Jeonghan always managed to poke fun and aggravate the stronger figure, so the original fear that was supposed to be embedded in him, was gone. Entirely. As if it never existed in the first place. Now that he thinks about it, they kind of did a shitty job at ordering their students around. Hearing his name being called out again, more assertive, with more anger laced within his tone, a chortle elicited from his mouth as he sat up from his seat, jumping up onto his feet. Lifting his arms up, his hands were clasped together again as he leaned to the side, stretching out his body as each vertebrae in his spine cracked painfully slow. Slouching forward, he trudged forward into the principal's office.

As he walked in, Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows seeing the usually empty second chair, suddenly become occupied. Only seeing the back of his head, Jeonghan didn't want to make any assumptions. Watching as he lowered down, peeking into his backpack, he took the initiative to slip into the other chair, leaning back as his gaze was solely focused on the superior figure in front of him. 

"Jeonghan, we can't tolerate this sort of behavior," he began, leaning over for a moment, his hands placed on his desk in a proper manner, "We have an image to uphold and... Some words are being exchanged around the district and that could give out a bad omen to those who wish to enroll." opening his mouth to speak, a warning look was given to him as he continued, "Grades, looks, and everything matter here. After thorough consideration, I have decided that Hong Jisoo will supervise you and guide you the right way - but also reporting back to me to give me an update on everything that is happening. If you do not follow him or the rules and regulations here, I'm going to have to talk to you about.. Permanent suspension if your antics continue here."

"So you're giving me my own babysitter?" he quipped and rolled his eyes after, "Bullshit, I don't need this." Jeonghan seethed, shooting him a glare before getting up and leaving the room, not only hearing the loud echoes of his foot steps, but a sweet honey voice promising to fulfill his role in helping him. 

"Hey, hey, waaait!"

Down the empty hallway, Jeonghan ignored the voice that called for him. He could hear the hurried, almost desperate steps following behind him. It wasn't until he felt a smaller hand wrap around his wrist, struggling to stop his body from walking farther down this hallway that eventually would leave to the outside world. Jeonghan, taken back, yanked his arm away and glared at the male. He couldn't even recall his name as he watched him hunch down, hands on his knees as he panted, his other hand gripping the collar of his sweater, fanning himself off. Tearing his gaze away from him, he glanced down the hallway from where they came from and rose one eyebrow as realization struck that the distance he ran wasn't as far as his body made it out to be. "Do you have shit stamina or something?"

"N-No, not at all!" he wheezed, straightening out his composure and gave him a beaming grin, to which Jeonghan suddenly felt the urge to cringe away. Glancing down, he noticed the way his arm was now extended out, hand straightened for him to shake it. "I'm Hong Jisoo, it's nice to meet you! I'll be your personal tutor and helper from now on!"

Jeonghan lazily slapped his hand away, snorting, "And I'm - not interested." before he could walk away again, Jisoo leaned down and gripped Jeonghan's hand, and no matter how hard he tried to tear his hand away, his grip remained persistent.

"Wait, no, Jeonghan, listen-" Jisoo huffed, "I was told to watch your every move and to help you as much as I can. So, he wasn't very clear. Matter of fact, he was very vague so I'm not quite sure on what to do but I promise I'll hover over you as much as I can!" he chirped, his eyes beginning to twinkle in excitement as he leaned back on the sole of his shoes and back to his toes.

"Fuck. You are _not_ going to bother me at all. You can tell the principal whatever to save your ass, but I do not want to see you anywhere near my sight, got it? So, I recommend staying away." he tore his hand away, beginning to walk to the front door of the school.

"Bye, Jeonghan, I'll see you tomorrow then! Make sure to eat and study hard!"

Jeonghan actually wanted to die.

/

It was horrible.

Absolutely horrible.

Jisoo was relentless and Jeonghan never got a break. 

Everywhere he went, Jisoo was there. Either hovering near him or sitting tables away with his nose buried in his textbook but Jeonghan always managed to look up and catch his gaze that peeked over the textbook. It wasn't until he had a cigarette between his lips that Jisoo leaned up, taking it between his index and middle finger, pulling it out from the comfort of his plump lips.

"What the fuck?" he growled, sending him a glare. 

“Smoking is bad!” Jisoo scolded, looking at the cigarette unsurely, as he hesitated on what he was going to do with it, “And — Uhh...”

Jeonghan’s slender fingers grasped the cigarette back in between his fingers and dropped it on the ground, letting it crush under the soles of his combat shoes, an annoyed look on his face. _Ah, yes, another one wasted yet again._ He wasn’t quite sure how many cigarettes he lit just to have them crushed underneath his boots. He was almost certain it was half the package and Jisoo caught him each time. It was already too late for him to blow a puff — having let the cigarette go on for too long. The nicotine wouldn’t bring him any satisfaction.

Jisoo nodded in approval, giving him a mocking clap of his hands. “Good job!” he praised before leaning up, letting his index finger poke at Jeonghan’s chest, “Or I could have reported it to him.” he lilted, a shit eating grin appearing on his face, the elder obviously disgruntled by it, “Wasn’t this one of the habits he hates you doing? Tsk, tsk. How many times have I caught you these week again? Far too many to let this slide.”

“Does threatening mean you getting something out of this?”

“Well, I kind of need a favor.”

“Well, I kind of don’t care, so.” 

“Ah, so you do care? Great!” Jisoo chirped, clapping his hands again, “Say goodbye to whatever plans you have today because today you’re going to be focused on me.” 

That’s how Jeonghan ended up lending a helping hand. After constant arguing on the way that Jisoo would often retort with a polite answer, as if it didn’t faze him at all, the elder grew silent. He was silently brooding on the way there, following the other like a lost puppy once he realized Jisoo would grab his hand and drag him to follow him. It went from volunteer work at a senior home. Jeonghan having to stand there awkwardly, not bothering to put himself out there as Jisoo rushed to everyone’s aid, in an attempt to also show off the charm that resided within him. It wasn’t until Jisoo once again grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and dragged him over to substitute for him. Various remarks and cheek pinching was what Jeonghan had to deal with. His cheeks that now turned into a flushed pink from the irritation made Jeonghan want to sob on the spot. And yet, he kept his smile firm — yet awkward as he sent a glare towards Jisoo who stood in the corner, a pleased grin on his face. 

Next stop was an animal shelter. Now, Jeonghan grew antsy at the thought of that. He wasn’t exactly — exposed to animals.

Only when he was younger, whereas, it didn't last long because his family couldn't take care of it and gave it away or 'rehomed' is the word. But Jeonghan, oblivious Jeonghan, was so attached to that dog that he was heartbroken for days, and for some reason that built another wall around him, around his sheltered heart. He didn't like being alone or people leaving him. So, when Jeonghan stood in front of the building that loomed over him mockingly, he couldn't help but hesitate in his steps. Jisoo noticed and turned back, raising one eyebrow. It was silent between the two before Jisoo leaned over, slender fingers wrapping around Jeonghan's hand and dragging him forth into the building.

The sounds of various animals making noises; barks, meows, chirps, his senses were overwhelmed by the feeling and yet, Jisoo slid the apron around Jeonghan and patted his back to assure him to go do something productive today. 

It was hours later that Jisoo was relieved from his duty. Achingly tired that he didn't even see Jeonghan anywhere. He was wondering where he was. Furrowing his eyebrows, he discarded the apron that symbolized they worked there and hung it on one of the hooks. Making sure to grab his phone and his bag, he set out to find the elder. It took a few minutes to find him up until he heard the faint sound of squeaky toy. He wasn't sure why he should be following that simple noise; knowing it could be someone else but he was dry up on trails that he couldn't help but follow the source. He couldn't help but awe at the sight of Jeonghan with the brightest of grins on his mouth, surrounded by three other dogs.

One laid on his lap, the other leaning against his thigh, head resting gingerly on his thigh, and the other one was currently chewing on a toy that was in Jeonghan's grip. The elder heard his footsteps and looked up, alarmed. He couldn't move away either. A delicate pink hue scattered along the apple of his cheeks, clearing his throat as he looked away embarrassed and yet comforted every dog near him.

"Han, we gotta head out soon."

"Alright." he seemed dejected and Jisoo managed a smile.

"We can see them next time, right?"

That's when he perked up and nodded immediately, petting their heads and slowly inching himself away from the dog cuddle and stood up, informing Jisoo he was gonna put his stuff away and wash up. 

To Jisoo, he thought this was a productive day.

/

"How do you know if you like someone?" Jeonghan asked out of the blue, startling his cousin.

"What?" Mingyu asked, blinking, "Do  _you_ like someone, or are you asking for a friend?"

"You make it sound like I'm not capable of emotions, you fuck."

"I thought you weren't."

The elder shot him a glare, eyes narrowed, cold eyes boring into him, enough to ward the younger away, who awkwardly ate his burger, eyes averted. No one uttered a word after that, Mingyu eating his burger, and Jeonghan eating his fries. His cousin noticed the lost look in his eyes as he ate his fries glumly, a brooding pout prominent as he stuck out his bottom lip more. A sullen look was now evident in his eyes, gaze now shifted towards the window, watching the people that would walk by either in an antsy manner or a calm manner. 

Sighing, he set his burger down, wiping his hands on the napkin, leaning forward, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he replied immediately without any hesitation. 

"Well," he shifted from side to side in his seat, thinking for a moment, "I guess.. Your heart starts racing more, you just start noticing them, even all the little things. You'll only focus on them and you'll want them to be happy, you'll tend to their needs. Sometimes, the thought of them just.. gets filled inside your mind and you'll start worrying about them, questioning how they are. At first, it's confusing and weird, sometimes aggravating, but all in all, it makes you... happy."

Jeonghan hummed lowly, nodding slowly, dropping the hand that was help captive in between his thumb and index finger, mutilating the potato, "Gross, sappy."

"Last time I'm helping you," Mingyu grumbled, leaning back and rolling his eyes.

"... Thanks." 

Mingyu barely heard it and yet he grinned, crossing his arms over his chest, "You're welcome, Han."

/

As Jeonghan was constantly supervised by Jisoo but also hung out with the elder, he noticed certain attributes about him. He was a total dork. Cringey humor. Smart as hell. Top, role-model student. He was actually funny. Low stamina. Totally loves sweaters. A try-hard, but also not a try-hard; an unconscious try-hard. Teacher's pet. Always flocking around Jeonghan. And to the elder, he thought it was... Cute. Very cute. As his personality continued to make an appearance and Jeonghan was noticing the way he started enjoying being near Jisoo, the idea frightened him. He found Jisoo very cute; he was very.. Pretty. The subtle touches sent small sparks aganisnt his skin and eventually Jeonghan craved every bit of skinship that he received from Jisoo. Whether it was a pat, how he would grab his hand randomly, perhaps even brushing their hands together by accident, Jeonghan delved into those touches; he wanted more. Unknowingly asked for more without realizing as he, himself, began to initiate the small touches; the small holding of hands or simply wrapping his arms around the other. He was at a loss. 

That's when he agreed that he was going mad.

Yoon Jeonghan was  ~~whipped~~  going mad. 

Delirious even.

Jeonghan forgot Jisoo's original intentions. That he was there to just basically babysit him and that was that, nothing else. But Jisoo acted like he was an actual friend and he wasn't quite sure why it made him giddy. It made Jeonghan absolutely happy that the younger was near him, and entertain him out of his bored mind. A smart mind that enjoyed being lazy. His regular tutor sessions that Jisoo always held was something he was not so fond about. It was hard for the elder to get Jisoo to be side tracked and talk to him about things, other than school work. He kind of wanted to get to know him more.  _Wait, that's weird._ he thought to himself, chewing on the eraser of his pencil.

Currently, they were inhabiting the school's library since Jeonghan's parents were home and Jisoo just never offered up his home, so the elder didn't pry. 

"Jeonghan,"

".. Mm.." he hummed out his reply, the eraser still in between his teeth, gaze shifting over to meet the younger's warning gaze.

"What have I been saying to you?"

Jeonghan looked down at his paper, looking at the textbook laid out in front of him. Blinking a few times, he met his gaze once more, tilting his head, "Something about this."

"Elaborate."

"Uh," he muttered, wracking his brain for something. The truth is, he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Jisoo's words were drowned out and gone, and by the time he came to, it was like the whole lesson went to waste instead. Taking his pencil out of his mouth, he tapped at the diagram with the lead of his pencil, and surprisingly, Jisoo nodded, impressed, leaning over and continuing his explanation. Instead of paying attention, hazelnut hues looked at him, gazing at his features, taking everything in, and inscribing it into his head. The close proximity made his breath hitch and before he knew it, he blurted out, with a racing heart.

"I like you."

"Oh?" a light, teasing tone sounded from between Jisoo's parted lips as he casted his gaze towards the older male, the corner of his lips twitching upwards, "I like you too, Jeonghan."

"No, I mean," Jeonghan cleared his throat, meeting his gaze, "I  _like_ you."

"Oh," Jisoo averted his gaze away quickly, " _Oh._ "

It was silent, it was suffocating as Jeonghan shifted in his chair from side to side, looking at Jisoo's flustered face, his gaze glued onto the textbook in front of him. "So.." he trailed off, "Do you.. Wanna date?" he asked awkwardly.

A breathy laugh elicited from Jisoo, shaking his head, but his tone remained lightly, smiling thinly, "Why not?" then lifted up his hands, curling his other fingers down but leaving only his pinky up, "Now a pinky promise."

Jeonghan looked at him confused, copying his gesture, but before he hook up their pinkies, he murmured, "For what?"

"Well, if one of us lie to each other, we'll just break up."

"That's the shittiest promise I've _ever_ heard of." 

"It's hypothetical, Han. It's more that we have to follow each other's rules and safety zones for this to work out, or we'll break up."

Rolling his eyes, he linked their pinkies together, shaking them. "Can I kiss you?"

"... Sure."

Thus, Jeonghan leaned in, and placed a chaste kiss against his lips, letting it linger, tugging him forward with their pinkies still laced. 

_Jisoo's first kiss._

_/_

But then almost immediately, there was a downfall.

A week had passed ever since that day in the library had passed and surprisingly, his chest felt much more lighter. The time they spent together, it was wearing down Jeonghan's mind and confusing his feelings. Though, his talk with Mingyu managed to ease up his feelings a bit more. Somehow, rumors about them spread around campus quickly; someone caught them kissing after all. He paid it no mind, going about his day as he usually did. Then, he was stopped by questions once he walked into class and seated himself in the corner of the room. He blinked up, a blank stare settled on faces he didn't bother remembering.  _Goody tissue Jisoo going out with an asshole named Jeonghan._ "Yeah, we are." he confirmed immediately for the nth time, eyebrows furrowed for a moment, even though he could feel the small bubbling happiness in his stomach. 

It was lunch time when he felt arms wrapped around him tightly, ceasing his movement, but instead of panicking, he recognized the touch and the frail voice that was heard, muffled, "Can we talk?"

That was how Jeonghan was leaning against the wall of the school, outside in the courtyard, arms crossed as he averted his gaze. He was sulking, that was for sure. His fingers wedged them against his leather jacket, letting the texture brush against the pads of his finger, and then clutching it tightly. _'I don't want anyone.. Really knowing about this relationship. It'd probably be good to keep it a secret.'_ was what Jisoo said immediately, as soon as they stepped out.

"People are starting to tease and I don't want it to stress you out or anger you.." Jisoo said hesitantly, bringing his eyes up to look at Jeonghan's brooding figure, "It's kind of... embarrassing anyway, haha. It's probably best to stop hugging and kiss in public; besides, we're on school campus anyway. Don't want to get called out by the staff either." the other stayed silent, causing the younger bite down on his bottom lip, "The promise can't be broken already." he saw him flinch and then relax, "Jeonghan, I-"

"No, I understand," he forced a brief smile, meeting his gaze, his emotions masked, and Jisoo hated it already. "I mean, I guess I understand. A bit iffy, but yeah, I get it. If you don't like it, I won't do it. I promise." Jeonghan raised his pinky, beckoning him closer, "Stop looking so down about it." he hooked their pinkies before resting his forehead against his shoulder, feeling the other shift around to look around and then at him, "It's fine, no one ever comes here." and that's when he relaxed, and somehow, Jeonghan's chest twitched with an unknown emotion.

_And because he was so head over heels for Jisoo, he agreed to everything._

As the bell rang, he waved Jisoo off, placing another kiss on his lips before anyone came and took out his notebook, scribbling something down and then walking the opposite direction, off campus. 

/

There was a time where Jeonghan got a bit too greedy, a bit too selfish for Jisoo's liking. Class was about to start, but Jeonghan kept him trapped in the bathroom stall with him. Back pressed against the cold door that made a noise every time his back was pressed against it harder. His slender fingers curved along Jisoo's waist, keeping him still. Their mouths were molded together, ever growing into the eagerness Jeonghan had felt for the past month or two of having limited contact with Jisoo, even though they were constantly together, they were still in public. Jisoo returned the kiss, even with his inexperience, his fingers remained knotted into the elder's hair, tugging at the strands, but every time he pulled away, mumbling something about class, Jeonghan recaptured his lips again, his hands moving up and clutching the back of his shirt, almost fearing that he was gonna leave.

"Jeonghan, Jeonghan," he muttered, almost desperately trying to push him away before class started. Honestly, Jisoo felt way too overwhelmed with the experience. He could feel the budding of tears forming in his eyes, a gasp eliciting from his mouth, before managing to push Jeonghan away, chest heaving, "Don't do that," he rasped out, leaving the elder to notice his tears.

He bit down on his bottom lip, silently cursing at himself as Jisoo readjusted his clothes, the tears falling unconsciously as he leaned over, wiping it away. The younger looked shocked, his own hands reaching up to touch the tears that he didn't realize that were falling, "I'm sorry." Jeonghan said suddenly, causing him to shake his head.

"No, I just.." Jisoo was at a loss of words, wiping the tears, "It's okay."

"All I do is make you upset or cry," Jeonghan said, defeated, sighing as he ran his finger through his hair in frustration, "So, I'm sorry."

"Stop, don't apologize. It was just.. Too much. I know I promised to make it up to you but I ruined it, didn't I?" he frowned, leaning up to run his fingers through Jeonghan's hair, only to see him move away.

"Get to class, Jisoo."

Jisoo could see he was closing himself off and grew fearful.  _I'm being too harsh on him. I shouldn't restrict him like this. Is this counted as dating, anyway? Me, restricting him, and when my guards are down, he selfishly does what he wants. At this point, whenever I don't like something, he stops everything immediately. It was like we aren't a couple, and it's my fault._ It wasn't like Jisoo was scared of Jeonghan, no, he was scared of how his emotions were growing haywire as time passed. He couldn't quite figure it out, but he knew it had something to do with Jeonghan; with how his own heart races, how he craves to be closer to him. Maybe that's why he's been restricting not only him, but himself, because he was afraid that this was a temporary bliss, and didn't want to get hurt. Leaning up, he pressed a kiss against Jeonghan's cheek. "I'll see you after school, Han. We have a tutor session, don't we?" he tried to make light of the situation, watching as the other's sullen demeanor never changed, even as he nodded; not even a cringe of disgust or anything, just a nod. He frowned, leaning up to capture his chin between his index finger and thumb, placing another kiss on his lips, feeling the corner of Jeonghan's lips twitch up against his. Pulling away, he exited the stall and hurried out, fearing that he'd be late to class. 

While Jeonghan felt  _sick_ to his stomach. 

_Promises:_

_1\. Keep the relationship a secret_

_2\. Nothing public_

_3\. Don't be selfish_

_4\. No touching without consent_

_5\. Stop making him cry_

Jeonghan added the last one as soon as he got home, skipping the rest of his classes. He wasn't quite sure why he felt sick all of his stomach, but his gut was wrenching up, heart beating rapidly, and every time he'd breath, his lungs contracted painfully, cutting off his airway. His breathing was ragged, even as he set the pencil down to write the last one. He was sick of seeing Jisoo cry. He was sick of doing the wrong things. Jeonghan could only gloomily stand besides the male, as he continued his promise towards the principal to right Jeonghan in the right direction. He kind of wondered if after, it was just going to be  _'Bye, bye, Jeonghan'_.  _Was this just temporary?_ he thought, and then shook his head.  _It shouldn't matter._

"What are you writing?" he heard a voice being him that grew louder as he settled in the chair in front of him.

"Promises." his gaze flickered towards Mingyu, "What are you doing here?"

"Promises?" Mingyu rose one eyebrow, "Auntie wanted me to help her with something and then I went to grab something. Gonna have to leave soon, I have an appointment."

"Then go."

"Ouch." he snorted, "Who are your promises to?"

"Jisoo."

Mingyu looked at him oddly and snatched it away from him immediately, Jeonghan protesting, threatening to hit him. As the younger's face turned blank, Jeonghan blinked. "Jeonghan, why are you with him still? Is there even a reason? It seems like he just doesn't like you."

"Because I think I'm in love with him," he babbled on, earning silence, "Fuck, I think I'm in love with him. I know it's early, goddamn, I  _know._ But my feelings for him are growing consistently and swallowing me whole. All I care about is him, and only him. Even if it hurts, I only care about him. I want to know how he's doing, whenever he's crying, I want to cry. Angry? I'm angry too. When he's.. Happy, even if it's with others, I'm also very happy, even if I'm not providing that happiness." Jeonghan sighed deeply, bring his hands up to rub his face, "But all I've been doing is making him cry, and it's the shittiest feeling ever. I want to make him happy, but I'm too selfish. All I wanna do is keep him near me, but I can't do that because... I.. I don't know."

"Wow, this is a mess," Mingyu breathed out, sliding him his notebook back, "A big mess." 

"I know." Hearing his phone buzz, he saw it was a message from Jisoo asking where he was.  _Right, tutoring._ He responded that he was feeling sick and back at home, and Jisoo responded that he's coming over, even when Jeonghan protested against it.  _I just can't see him._

"You're gonna need to talk to him about it, y'know?"

"But how can I?"

"Not sure, I've never been in this situation. Just don't corner him, you have a tendency of cornering people when you wanna get your point across."

Jeonghan frowned, but nodded reluctantly. Minutes passed and he heard the doorbell go off and Mingyu stood up, along with him as they walked to the door, revealing a panting Jisoo, "Did you run here?" he gaped at him, watching as he nodded, face flush.

"Yeah," he heaved, moving aside once Mingyu walked out.

"Well, I'm already late for an appointment, have fun.. Studying?" 

That's how the two ended up in Jeonghan's room. He listened to Mingyu's words, but wasn't sure how to approach it. Even when Jisoo was drawing closer, hand resting against his forehead to check if he had a fever, but found none. Jeonghan replied that he was fine and was able to do whatever Jisoo had planned; and it was just the tutoring session. Jisoo saying one thing, Jeonghan repeating it back. The other knew he was smart anyway, it was just his laziness that stopped him. He noticed as he observed how he worked.

Even as time passed, their studying sessions weren't solely focused on the books. Instead, Jeonghan eventually got him to open up, talk more about himself; his likes, dislikes, anything really. Somehow, it always wounded up with them cuddling on his bed, arms wrapped around him, legs tangled together, sometimes stealing cheeky kisses that Jisoo wholeheartedly started. Those are the times to Jeonghan that made this relationship worth it, made his fall a lot more worse than it should be, but he doesn't regret anything. Rather, he was glad he was able to experience this. And to fall in love? It hurt, but he didn't regret it either. 

Nothing was heard except for the rustling of the sheets whenever one of them changed positions, or the pages turning. It was quiet. Jisoo was studying, Jeonghan was reading the textbook, or trying to, and making sense of it in his notebook. Suddenly, a voice lulled him out of his trance, "Hey, Jeonghan, about today.." he trailed off, Jeonghan looking at him immediately, "I'm.. still sorry."

"... Is this a bad time to say I'm in love with you?" he questioned, watching Jisoo pale, "Or I think I am."

"I can't date you."

"... Why not?"

"All I'm doing is hurting you," he moped, Jisoo dropping his hands down, resting against the book, "I'm hurting you, and I feel like I can't even reciprocate your feelings properly enough. I'm not trying to lead you on, really, but I just.. I can't put it into words. Maybe, I'm not the one. I'm not being fair to you, at all. It's like I'm some  _tyrant_ in ths relationship that should be for  _two_ people, not  _one._  Jeonghan, I don'-" his words were cut off as the book slid out of his lap, Jeonghan's text book tossed away. The elder's embraced him tightly, fearing he'd slip through his fingertips. His face was buried in the crook of his neck, and he was..  _shaking._

"I don't care," was what he said, muffled against the crook of his neck, "I don't care if I'm hurting anymore, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I..  _Please_ stay by my side _._ Don't break up with me, I just.. All I need is for you to be by my side and it'll be okay. I'll be okay." his voice cracked, " _Please."_

Jisoo grew silent before hesitantly wrapping his arms around him, "Okay.." he trailed off before confirming himself, "Okay. I'll stay." he paused, grip tightening, "I promise my feelings will catch up to you soon, just wait."

Later that night, when Jisoo left, he got a text from Jeonghan;

_I'm crazy about you._

/

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" 

Jeonghan didn't bother to look at whoever spoke as he hugged his knees to his chest, arms resting on top of them as his face was pressed gently against them, head turned to the side. Five months, going onto six. They've been dating for five months. Things barely changed, Jisoo seemed much more relaxed, Jeonghan was much more tamed. But there was always a longing feeling in his chest whenever he sees him from afar or talking to others, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about it. He's held back,  _a lot,_ for Jisoo. He's kept to himself, didn't dare push the other out of his boundaries, and he saw Jisoo smiling a lot more when he was around him. Kisses and hugs remained a taboo, and only when the other was up for it, was there kissing and hugs involved inside his bedroom, nothing more than that. For some reason, he loathed himself. Tainted hands, tainted mind. 

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but leave me alone." he grieved, pushing his face deeper into his forearms, hearing the footsteps come closer to him, and then settle besides him down on the stairs' steps.

"I would have thought you did after knowing you for so many years, and that I am also Jisoo's best friend."

He turned his head to look at him, peek at him and recognized the man. "You're.."

"Jun," he corrected, stretching out his joints and letting out a relieved noise, "What are you out here alone for? Shouldn't you be in class? Jisoo was looking for you, actually. Said he was gonna track you down if you don't get to class."

A miffed laugh was heard from him, "Sounds just like him," then he quirked one eyebrow up, "Shouldn't  _you_ be in class?"

"Got me there, dude." he hummed, smiling lightly, "Decided to go for a stroll and then I found you and here we are." his gaze flitted down to the open book besides them, his gaze reading the words before asking, "What are these for? Don't look like class notes."

"Just a reminder," Jeonghan responded pitifully, fingers clenching around his blazer, "Just something."

"Promises?" Jun questioned, tilting his head, "Seems like harsh promises. Have you stuck through with them?

"Of course," he answered immediately, frowning, "Every single one."

"I don't know how you're surviving."

"Because I love him."

"Wait, you mean, these are Jisoo's promises?" He didn't bother responding, even when Jun grabbed his notebook to read the notes more clearly. For some reason, even though he was a stranger, he found comfort in the other. He felt more relaxed, at ease, his original thoughts that clung onto his mind drifted away quickly and was replaced with Jun's bright aura that he had to shrink away. As the book was lowered, he rolled his eyes, "I'm not surprised he's like this," he paused, licking his lips, "But you're just torturing yourself."

"Suppose so." 

"Gonna continue doing it?"

"Of course."

"Sounds bad."

"Only sometimes." 

Just faintly, Jeonghan could make out voices passing boy. He only heard the soft lilt of Jisoo's name escape one of their mouths. He sat up, more alarmed. " _Fuck, dude, he's the reason why I'm gonna fail that damn class, hell, I have detention tomorrow because he ratted me out. God, he won't ever learn, even when we pulled that shit on him last year. Think we can do it again?"_ Jeonghan's eyes narrowed, Jun noticing as he looked around before watching the elder get up.

"Han?"

" _Think we can do the same thing as last year?"_

_"Oh, hell yeah, let's take it up a notch. In front of the campus? Haha, that's sick. We're gonna need to distract the staffs or some shit so we have enough time for him to face some form of humiliation. Maybe that'll teach him a lesson. If not, guess we'll just up it another notch and see what happens. Sweet, good idea."_

The voices grew louder, but Jun only heard them faintly. The footsteps echoed, Jeonghan's eyes shut as he stood still for a moment. They were coming closer and closer. That's when his eyes snapped open, his fist colliding with the male's cheek, causing Jun to gasp from his previous seated position. 

/

_"Fuck, Jisoo, this is bad. This is really bad." Jun hurried into his classroom while it was break time, having ushered away from the fight. The second friend that was with him was about to swing before the staff member came by to break up the fight, so he dipped, Jun getting away on the nick of time. He saw the male in the corner of the class, reading his textbook, and that's when Jun slammed his hands on it, startling him, "You need to listen to me and go to Jeonghan."_

_"What? Jun, I don't have time for your games, I'm studying for my next class, I-"_

_"It's Jeonghan," he gasped out, "He's-"_

_"He's what?"_

_"You just need to go to him."_

_"Jun, I can't just.. He left today for a reason, he's been avoiding me, I don't think he really wants to see me."_

_"That doesn't matter. He's head over the fucking heels for you, goddamn, in that notebook he carries around that you asked about, you know what's in it? Those horrible promises you made him make!" he seethed, causing Jisoo to furrow his eyebrows, "He reminds himself constantly and makes sure he follows them. While you're living in a blissful life, away from announcing your relationship, away from all the crazy feelings you get when he touches you, he's hurting. Do you remember that talk we had? When you asked what you're feeling too, and why you were a week ago? Yeah, Hong Jisoo, you're just about in love with him, but won't admit it. So, for once, stop playing by the rules and break them for Jeonghan, he needs you the most right now."_

_"Where.. Where is he?"_

_"I'm about positive that he was sent home. I'm not sure what's gonna happen next, but you sh-"_

_And that's when Jisoo bolted out, neglecting to listen to his next words._

Jisoo continued to run, leaving all his things behind. He ran off campus, into the bustling streets as he hurriedly crossed the road. His shoes thumped against the concrete loudly, but he didn't care as he continued to run, even when his legs felt numb underneath him, losing the feeling entirely.  _Jeonghan, Jeonghan, Jeonghan._ He chanted his name in his head as his worry clung onto his bones, on his very existence.  _Please be safe. Please don't be too bad. God, please._ Jisoo felt like shit as his heart hammered with adrenaline and pain. He was hurting him all along, he was being too selfish, too hard on him. He treated him horribly, said words that shouldn't have said. Each one that stabbed Jeonghan's heart every single day. Like before, he wasn't scared of Jeonghan, he was scared of his feelings for him, he was scared of falling in love with him, but it was too late, he already did. 

And he didn't regret it.

Bounding to his door, his fist came into contact with it immediately, hurried knocks reverberating against the door. He heard sluggish footsteps, and then the lock being turned and it was opened, revealing the exhausted male. He could see that his lip had a cut on it, and a faint bruise was decorating his jaw. The lesion was a dark purple shade, mingled in with a greenish yellow. Jeonghan looked irritated, about to snap, before realizing it was Jisoo, "What? Jisoo? What are yo-" 

His words were cut off once Jisoo wrapped his arms around him in a hurried manner, sobbing into his chest, "I was.. I.. so.." he couldn't form a coherent sentence as it was muffled, "So, so, worried. I.. Jeonghan..!" he wailed, leaning up, his thumb barely brushing against the bruise that was on his jaw, whimpering, "I'm sorry. For everything, I'm so sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for.. for.."

"Calm down," he scolded, leaning over to shut the door and lock it, "I already sai-"

"No!" he interrupted, and then breathed out, "I'm in love with you."

Jeonghan gaped down at him, movements ceasing, "... You're not."

"I am!" Jisoo protested, eyes widening, as tears filled his eyes, "It took me a long time to realize, but I've been in love with you, and I just couldn't admit it because I was so.. so.. scared that if I do admit it, you'd be gone, and I couldn't bear to see you go, Yoon Jeonghan. Please, please,  _please,_ believe me, and accept my apology." he leaned up, pressing his lips against his in a clumsy manner, "I am  _so_ in love with you, I love you." he sobbed against his lips, tears soaking the other's cheeks as well before he felt his lips being captured once more, in a much more needy manner. 

Jisoo wasn't sure how it ended up this way.

He was pressed up against the wall, returning the heated kiss, and then dragged into Jeonghan's room. Jeonghan consistently asked permission and that made Jisoo whack his head and then apologized for hurting the already injured boy. Next thing they knew, their clothes were discarded, sharing kisses whenever they could, whenever they weren't fumbling anything. So, Jisoo really wasn't sure how it ended up that way, with him straddling his lap, fingers curled into Jeonghan's hair as the other slipped in a second finger. The stretch was small but enough for Jisoo to tense up. Jeonghan's free hand rested delicately against his waist, thumb drawing small circles of reassurance as he leaned up to kiss his neck, nipping gently before placing more kisses on the sensitive area, thrusting his fingers in and out. The latter's mouth fell open, relaxing his body slowly into the touch as a small noise elicited from his mouth. His eyes fluttered open with unshed tears as the elder pressed their foreheads together, kissing him, melting into the kiss immediately, a muffled sigh having been heard as a third finger was inserted, causing him to clench down on the digits with a soft cry as he pulled away. "You're doing well," Jeonghan praised, kissing his cheek, "You're taking my fingers so well," he crooned, spreading his fingers gently, causing Jisoo to jolt, a soft, feeble whimper barely escaping his parted lips, as he tilted his head back just slightly, letting his eyes close once more, bathing in the tiny jolts of pleasure courisng through his body. "Do you think you're ready?" Jeonghan breathed out, slowly pulling his fingers out, laying Jisoo down onto the bed, on his back, as he hovered above him.

Jisoo nodded, one of his hands moving up and under the pillow, clutching it slightly, his chest heaving, "Y-Yes." he stammered out, earning another gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Are you sure, because-"

"Yoon Jeonghan," he scolded, his other hand reaching up to tug at the strands in his hair, "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have let you do this, you idiot." he hissed, causing Jeonghan to muffle his laugh, nodding in surrender. 

Jeonghan took the time to grab the lube that was placed besides them. Ignoring the excitement filling his stomach, he lathered the lube onto his hand, pumping his length in ragged movements before hovering over Jisoo again, pecking his lips multiple times, letting them linger whenever he could, earning a soft giggle from the younger, who smiled cheekily, the apples of his cheeks turning a delicate pink hue, as his eyes trained on him. Jeonghan propped Jisoo's legs up gently, leaning over to grab the pillow that he wasn't grabbing, "Lift your hips." obliging, he raised his hips as Jeonghan placed the pillow underneath. Positioning his cock in front of his entrance, he pushed in, hips stuttering as it began to feel the  _tight_ warmth around him, as Jisoo let out another whimper, clenching down on him, "Relax," he spoke, voice low, as Jisoo tried to relax his tense body. Jeonghan's hands were placed besides both sides of his head, continuing to push in slowly, Jisoo's free hand scrambling up for a purchase, making do with grabbing Jeonghan's hair again. "Fuck, you're so  _tight,_ " he hissed, once he pushed in all the way, grinding down on him to ease the pain, earning a soft moan as tears glistened in his eyes.

"M-Move," he stammered, hips stuttering back into Jeonghan's, earning a moan from them both, grip tightening on his hair, achingly good that Jeonghan silently craved for it once more. 

Pulling out to just the tip, he thrusted back, a gentle  _squeal_ eliciting from his mouth out of surprise as one leg loosely wrapped itself around Jeonghan's waist, pulling him closer, beckoning for him to keep going. At first, Jeonghan searched the rhythm, his hips feeling awkward for a moment as he kept thrusting into him moderately, placing kisses all over his face before finding a certain tempo, his hips snapping back in, causing Jisoo to moan out his name, long and dragged out; music to his ears. "Oh God," the younger whined out, his other hand shooting out from underneath the pillow, digging his nails into his shoulder blades, biting down on his bottom lip as Jeonghan continued to thrust in relentlessly, one hand moving down to grab his waist tightly, knowing bruises were going to show up the next morning as his mouth fell open, leaving open mouth kisses around the inner jugular of his neck. 

"Faster," Jisoo pleaded, his hips pushing back into Jeonghan's hips as he yelped, eyes rolling shut for a moment, sparks of pleasure coursing up his body as he grew heated, letting out a string of moans he didn't bother to filter, "T-There!" his moans grew louder, trailing off with a high pitched lilt once he pressed against his sweet spot. Jeonghan angled his hips, clenching his jaw as he pounded into that spot.

Again, again, and again. 

By then, Jisoo was a sobbing mess, blunt nails digging down Jeonghan's bare back in a desperate manner. 

He tried to roll his hips back into Jeonghan's again, and sobbed when he couldn't, only letting out wails and cries from the pleasure given to him. He could feel him reaching his high, as the feeling in his stomach began to uncoil as time passed nearing his high as his chest heaved; heart thrumming against his chest, "Pretty boy," Jeonghan murmured, pressing their foreheads together, "You're my pretty boy, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes," he whimpered at the compliment, eyes opening as they glistened with tears, some of them already cascading down his face.

"You look so good, Jisoo," he praised once more, "So good, so..  _wrecked."_ an incoherent whine, "You look so beautiful; all red and flushed, crying, my pretty boy, you look so good," he cooed. "You're just so fucking pretty, Hong Jisoo, I love you so much." 

"I-I.. l-o..ve you too..." he tried his best to respond coherently, preening at the compliment as his mind grew hazy, "More.. A-Ah.. Jeonghan, I'm so-.." he was interrupted by another wail, "A-Agh, I'm close, I'm close," he chanted, clenching tighter and tighter around Jeonghan, causing him to groan. 

Halting his thrusts for a moment, he hooked his arms underneath Jisoo's legs, pushing them up, letting his calves hang over his shoulders as he thrusted in sharply, jaw clenched once more as he continued ruthlessly, never letting down. At the new position, Jisoo squealed loudly, chanting out Jeonghan's name, letting it roll off his tongue, until it was the last thing he knew how to say, or even know. Jisoo's entire body jerks, even if it was stilled by Jeonghan's stronger frame, One of Jeonghan's hands slip in between them, wrapping around Jisoo's neglected cock and strokes it, causing the other to toss his head back, fucking into his hand for a moment before feeling the coil unwind and all he saw was white.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _Jeonghan!"_ he yelped, hips stuttering once more as the heels of his feet dug into his shoulder, trailing off with a whimper as he spills into Jeonghan's hand.

The elder chased after his own released, groaning as Jisoo let out pathetic whines, the oversensitivity getting to him as tears roll down his face, panting heavily as Jeonghan spills into him, grinding his hips down all the way, feeling his hips tremble against his, Jisoo and Jeonghan's panting now filling the quiet room.

After they cleaned up, Jeonghan pulled the covers over them both, Jisoo immediately wrapping his arms around him, burying his face into his chest, shuffling closer. The elder grinned immediately, wrapping one arm around him, the other arm tucked behind his head, as he gazed at the ceiling.

"Jeonghan?"

"Mm?"

"What happened earlier? With.. Him?"

"The fight?" he questioned, feeling him nod, "Ah, well, they were talking about you and was planning something so I took the initiative to knock some sense into them. If they do anything, I'll be there for you, Jisoo, don't worry."

His heart fluttered as he kissed his chest, letting it linger, "I'm sorry you had to do that for me."

"I'd do anything for you."

".. Can I see your notebook?"

Jeonghan hesitated before leaning over, Jisoo sitting up properly, or for as much as he could and waited as Jeonghan took it out from his bedside drawing. Handing it over to the younger, he examined it, grabbing the pen that was already hooking onto the cover. Skimming throught the pages, he saw the promises, and wrote something down, causing the elder to look at him blankly and when it was handed back, he looked at it. 

_ Promises: _

_~~1\. Keep the relationship a secret~~ _

_~~2.~~ ~~Nothing public~~_

~~_3\. Don't be selfish_ ~~

~~_4\. No touching without consent_ ~~

~~_5\. Stop making him cry_ ~~

_1\. Love Hong Jisoo_

He stared at it in awe before leaning in to kiss him, "That's something I can do and won't ever break," he murmured against his lips, the other smiling brightly.

/

It was a new week, a fresh start between them. It was.. Good. Everything was good, Jisoo loves it. He loves his life, and he loves Jeonghan with all his heart. The amount of stolen kisses given during school caused his heart to flutter and he was  _whipped_ for Yoon Jeonghan, just like how Jeonghan was  _whipped_ for Hong Jisoo. Upon arriving to school, his textbooks hugged close to his frail body, he heard his name being called.

"Jisoo!"

Turning around, a smile immediately formed on his face as he admired his boyfriend's new look. His hair was now a beautiful brown that graced his features, his usual black leather jacket was no where to be seen; instead, he was dressed in a simple gray sweater and black ripped jeans, complimented with his converse highs. A grin was etched onto the elder's face as Jisoo bounded over, hugging his larger frame and leaned up to kiss him.

_Yeah, this was a nice change._

**Author's Note:**

> 8,000+ WORDS IM YELLING !! it's so long sobs
> 
> but worth it
> 
> i actually am vv content with this but omg i published this what -- nov 5th and i just finished it??? dang, i am really thriving now, y'all
> 
> BUT HEY I FINISHED IT FINALLY
> 
> based off a haikyuu dj ; u ;


End file.
